


Fucking Blackhole Anti-Universe

by thatfictho



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I can't wait for Season 2, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, also grizz thinks and speaks in literary references i don't make the rules, grizz makes me emotional, this actually going to include every character but there are just so many of them i can't list them, this was just gonna be a one shot but
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 14:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfictho/pseuds/thatfictho
Summary: Grizz returns home from the expedition, and nothing makes sense. Well, nothing makes sense, except for Sam.





	Fucking Blackhole Anti-Universe

**Author's Note:**

> i live in the midwest, so i wrote this in my basement during a tornado warning. it was originally just supposed to be a one shot, but i am impatient and i can not wait for season 2, also i saw a tumblr post and about grizz carrying eden in a baby bjorn and i need to write that. anyway please enjoy my ramblings!

Lexie told them to all go home, so that’s what Grizz did. Not that he understood why everyone was suddenly listening to Lexie. But he was so tired. He didn’t realize how tired he was until he got back. And maybe everything would make sense after he got some sleep. His house was empty. There hadn’t been a lot people staying in his house to begin with, but it was still strange. 

All of this was strange. He thought he would be used to it by now but he wasn’t. Freshman year, everyone had to read _Lord of the Flies_. When he read it, he thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Of course he understood what the author was trying to do. Show that innocence is fragile. But the idea that kids could result to savagery, kill and hurt each other, it had seemed impossible. 

He was wrong. 

Allie had been bleeding when he saw her. Everyone gathered around her and Will like a mob. Just when he thought things were going to be different. That maybe, they had a chance at surviving. That was naive of him. This town was a hydra, every time you solved one problem, two more popped up in its place. 

Eventually, he was going to have to find out what was going on. His first instinct was to go talk to Luke, but whatever was happening, it looked like he was part of it. This was something he might have expected from Clark and Jason, but Luke was kind, and more than that, he was rational. None of this made any sense to him. Later he would go find Gordie or Kelly and catch up on everything that happened when he was gone. Right now, he just needed to sleep and forget that this was his life now. 

As he layed in bed, all he could do was think about Sam. How much he wanted to see him. He had searched for him outside the church, but couldn’t find him. Campbell was there though. There was no mistaking the look on his face as he stood above everyone on the church steps. Somehow he had gotten what he wanted. Power over the group. Knowing that Campbell had any control over them was enough to make Grizz fear for Sam’s safety. Part of him wasn’t content to just sit around and pray that Sam was okay. The other half of him was scared of what it meant if he went and looked for him, and he wasn’t there. 

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and for a minute Grizz thought it was his mom. He thought he was back home. _Real_ home. It took him a moment to remember where he was, and that there wasn't supposed to be anyone else in his house. He jerked his head, sitting up and flinging his legs over the side of the bed as he did so. Whoever was on the other side of the door was opening it slowly. The first thing that Grizz was able to make out was the red hair that could only belong to one person.  
“Sorry,” Sam said, signing along as he always did. “Your front door was unlocked. I should have rang the doorbell.”

“It’s ok,” Grizz assured him, spelling out the word ok. He was very aware that he was staring at Sam. Eyes wide, mouth a bit a gape. Just a minute ago he had been wondering if he’d ever see Sam again, which now he figures was probably an overreaction. But he can’t help but wonder if Sam had been wondering the same thing about him, 

“I heard you were back,” Sam took a few steps into the room, but he still wasn’t as close as Grizz would like him to be. “People are saying you found land”

“Yeah, and fish and turkeys,” Grizz added. Sam beamed at him like he was was proud, and Grizz’s heart warmed at the unexpected validation. He recalled what Luke had told him, about finding someone that looked at you and saw someone you could be. Sam didn’t look at him like that. He looked at him in a way that he didn’t think he could put into words. And if he could, he didn’t think anyone would ever be able to understand. 

“I know you probably don’t want to see me,” Sam apologized. “I just wanted to be sure that you were okay.” Sam turned to leave, and before Grizz could even consider another reaction, he was out of bed and walking towards Sam, unintentionally mimicking what he had done when the said goodbye before the expedition; he grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him so they were facing each other again. 

“Sam, I’m so happy to see you,” Grizz , and almost as soon as he says it Sam is reaching up and clasping the back of Grizz’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss, but hesitates when there lips are just centimeters away from each other, like he still isn’t sure if this is okay. So Grizz closes the distance between them. He can feel Sam suck in a breath as his hands move from the back of his neck and travel downward so that they are clutching the fabric of the thermal shirt that Grizz was still wearing after the expedition. It was slow, like their first kiss, but there was history behind it now. Now, Grizz knew to tilt his head more so that their noses wouldn’t bump. He knew the exact moment that Sam would relax into the kiss, and he was ready to pull him even closer the moment he did. More importantly, he knew if they could, they would stay like this forever. 

Sam pulled away, and for a second Grizz was worried he had done something wrong. “Becca had the baby,” Sam tugged on the hem of Grizz’s shirt. “We named her Eden.”

 

“That’s appropriate,” Grizz exclaimed. Growing up he had gone to a lot church services, like most of the people who lived in West Ham. When he read the Bible, he never read it like it was law, more like it was just another interesting story. He knew from his countless hours of scouring it’s pages that the Garden of Eden was meant to be much more than just a place for Adam and Eve to live out their lives. It was a place they were supposed to take care of, and nurture. If they were comparing this place to Eden, than it’s safe to say that none of them were living up to their purpose. 

“Are we okay, now?” Sam asked. 

Grizz had thought a lot about this while he was away. One of the first realizations he made was that he had overreacted, just a little bit. He didn’t think that Sam had purposefully tried to hide the fact that he was going to be a father. Things had moved very fast between the two of them. The reality was that they didn’t know a lot about each other. What he had told Sam during their argument was true, they might starve. They could all be dead within a year. So he wasn’t going to waste any of the time he had left, not being with Sam when he knew being with him made him happy. 

“Yes,” Grizz replied, reaching down to cup Sam’s face in his hands. “But I also don’t want us to be a secret. It’s not fair to me, you, or Becca.”

“I agree,” Sam tilted his head up so he was looking into Grizz’s eyes, and took all of his Grizz’s self control not to start kissing him again. But Sam was the first person he’d seen since what happened at the church. And he had questions. 

“Sam what happened while we were away?” Grizz grabbed his hand and led him over to his bed so the two could sit down. He figured it was going to be long conversation. They sat next to each other, he tried to let go of Sam’s hand, but Sam squeezed it tighter, and Grizz looked up at him with concern. 

“I just found out before I came here,” Sam explained. “People weren’t replying to Becca and I when we texted them. Gordie and Kelly were acting strange. I was worried that something was wrong, and they weren’t telling us because they didn’t want to upset Becca. So I told Becca I was going to go get some things from the house, but I actually went to go find Gordie, or anyone. When I found him he was with Beans, and when I saw that she was back, I was scared that the news might be that…” Sam shook his head and chuckled uneasily. Grizz decided he wasn’t going to push him to the finish the sentence, mostly because he could already tell what Sam was going to say. Sam had been scared that Grizz was dead.

“Gordie explained to me that Will and Allie were arrested for trying to steal the election,” Sam continued. “Lexie _and_ Harry are in charge now. Which would be manageable, if Harry wasn’t pretty sure that Campbell was the one actually pulling all the strings.”

“Fuck,” Grizz was already thinking back to everything that Sam had told them about Campbell after Cassandra died. The fact that Sam also rarely talked about his brothers, and he seemed to squirm every time his name was brought up, spoke volumes as well. 

“Gordie said that Campbell was there when the guard arrested Allie and Will,” Sam added. “He was ordering the guard around. And none of them were exactly resisting.”

“I always knew they were dumb but this-” Grizz let out an exasperated sigh. He had really, really, wanted to believe that his friends weren’t part of this. Or at the very least unwilling participants. 

“Hey, we don’t know the whole story yet,” Sam reminded him. “We can’t be too quick to judge.”

Grizz laughed, “You are too nice a person.”

“I grew up with Campbell,” Sam joked. “My standards for what make someone a bad person are very high.”

 

“What are we going to do?” Grizz said, and then let himself inch a bit closer to Sam, and dropped his head onto his shoulder like it was something he had done every day for years. It occurred to him, that being with Sam was easy. Nothing about them was forced, it all came natural. Being with him gave Grizz a kind of solace that he could usually only find in gardening and reading. Except when he did those things, he was trying to make sense of things. With Sam, things already made sense. 

“Well _I_ have to get back to Becca,” Sam reminded him, and Grizz found. He felt guilty. And selfish. Obviously Eden and Becca were the priority. Which was fine. Honestly, it was. It would definitely take some getting used to. 

“Yeah, yeah,” Grizz leaned back so that Sam could read his lips. “You should do that. Fill Becca in too. She should know.” 

“Come with me,” Sam offered, and Grizz tried to hide his surprise, but he’d never been great at controlling his facial expressions. It used to get him into a lot of trouble with his parents and teachers. They’d scold him, tell him to stop being a smart ass. He missed that. Having adults tell him what to do instead of having to figure it out himself. 

“Sam you don’t have to,” Grizz said, and Sam looked confused, so he continued. “Invite me, I mean. You can go see Becca.”  
“I want you to come. I have to tell Becca about this boy I’m seeing, and I think you should be there when I tell her how amazing he is,” Sam teased, causing Grizz to shove him playfully. “Also there’s some stuff we should tell you.”

Grizz raised his eyebrows at that last part. “Well then I guess we should go.” He started to stand up, but Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down onto the bed. 

“You should definitely shower first though,” Sam suggested, and Grizz remembered that he had been in the woods for almost two weeks, and while he was used to how he smelled, everyone else definitely was not. Heat rose in his cheeks, and he was embarrassed that he’d sat here with Sam smelling like shit. Sam must have noticed because he smiled and leaned over and kissed Grizz’s cheek. 

“Don’t worry he said,” Lips brushing his skin as he pulled away, “You’re cute even though you’re filthy.” This made Grizz blush even more, but did a pretty good job at taking away his embarrassment. 

“Go see your daughter,” Grizz laughed as he stood up. “I’ll meet you at the hospital.” he reached out a hand, which Sam excepted, and he pulled the slighter boy to his feet. 

“I can wait or I could-” Sam offered, but Grizz cut him off by kissing him, it was quick and there was no reason for it, other than the fact that everything Sam did made Grizz want to kiss him. 

“I’ll see you soon,” Grizz signed, and Sam smiled, hopefully remembering that this was the same thing Grizz had said to him before he left. What he wanted to say was he never wanted to be away from him longer than he had to, but it was probably better to keep it short and sweet. 

“See you soon,” Sam repeated, smiling at Grizz until he was out of the door, and as cheesy as it was, he couldn’t wait until he got to see that smile again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! sorry for any grammar errors, i'm too insecure to edit my own writing. if anyone would like be a beta reader for me in the future please let me know don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed it. also if i were to continue this story, what would you like to see, i'm such a people please, let me fullfill your dreams. 
> 
> also follow me on tumblr, i think im pretty cool @saphtastic


End file.
